


After School Special

by imashambles



Series: The Life and Times of the Winchester-Lafittes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Benny is the best husband ever, Benny loves Dean, Benny makes it better, Benny slaps Dean's ass once, Contractor Benny Lafitte, Dean Has a Bad Day, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Ordinary Married Couple Dean and Benny Winchester-Lafitte, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teacher Dean Winchester, and he's not afraid to use flowery words to prove it, domestic deanbenny, if that sort of thing bothers you, so much, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imashambles/pseuds/imashambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior English teacher Dean Winchester-Lafitte has had a terrible week at school.  Luckily, his husband Benny greets him at the door on Friday evening with wine, his favorite meal, and a little extracurricular activity of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my amazing beta, Anna (dreadpiratedee on tumblr - go follow her for fantastic Supernatural/Star Wars/Captain America posts) for being so super cool. I'm so glad I accidentally dragged you back into this fandom and onto my ships. I'm sorry. You're welcome. Whichever you feel applies.
> 
> Sorry to anyone who is confused or has already read this under its previous title (Extracurricular Activities). I suddenly realized this morning that this is actually the perfect title, and I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at imashambles if you like. I post mostly SPN, Destiel, Denny, and really stupid memes.

“Oh. My. God.” Dean huffs.

“It’s that good, huh?” Benny smirks at his husband.

Dean drops his bag and kicks his shoes into the bin by the door. “You have **_no_** idea – thank you,” he takes the glass of wine Benny offers and leans against the kitchen counter. “I am _**so** _ over senior debates. If I have to listen to one more sanctimonious and ill-informed teenager wax poetic about fetal rights…” he trails off and grits his teeth.

“Oh, cher, you’re gettin’ all worked up,” Benny puts his hands on Dean’s shoulders and turns him around so he can rub the tension from his neck.

“Sorry, Ben. I just can’t get over it. It wouldn’t be so bad except they make _all_ of the kids do them, and – mmm, that feels good – and frankly _all_ of the kids aren’t natural debaters. Some of them don’t even understand the concept of the debate; they don’t get the points system or the flow of it... and then it feels like it’s just busy work for the faculty because we’re obligated to sit through them all even though most of them are shit, and I’m just really tired of it. It’s been a long, tedious week, and I have another week of them left, and I just want them to be over.” He drains the rest of his wine and slides the glass across the counter toward the bottle.

“You want another glass, cher?” Benny asks with a chuckle.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Dean groans.

“You know it’s gon’ make ya sleepy,” Benny raises an eyebrow.

“Great,” Dean bites out. “If I’m unconscious then I don’t have to think about my stupid job anymore.” He heaves an enormous sigh as Benny hands him his glass again.

“You know,” Benny murmurs in Dean’s ear, wrapping his big arms around and pulling Dean’s back flush against his own chest, “I got other ways to put you to sleep…”

“Like a brick to the head? Because that option is definitely preferable to going back to work on Monday.”

“I was thinkin’ somethin’ a little more … _fun_ ,” Benny murmurs, sliding his hand down Dean’s chest and palming the front of his work slacks.

“Yeah?” Dean breathes, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to rest on Benny’s broad shoulder.

“Yeah,” Benny whispers, pressing his lips to the soft spot behind Dean’s ear.

“Mmm, I like that idea best of all,” Dean tilts his head to give Benny full access to his neck.

“Thought you might,” Benny grins, biting down gently.

Dean breathes deeply for a moment then groans with disappointment, pulling away to gesture at the cutting board and other accoutrements on the kitchen counters. “But aren’t you in the middle of something here? What’re you making, anyway?”

“Your favorite. Pork tenderloin and coconut rice to go with.”

Dean groans, “Oh, Benny Bear, you are too good to me.”

“Don’t I know it,” Benny smirks.

Dean huffs. “Mmmmm… I want it … but I want _you_.” He grabs Benny’s hips and shakes him from side to side petulantly.

“Well, lucky for you, everythin’s already in. I’ll just turn the oven down and set the timer on the rice cooker, and we can let it go for another hour.”

Dean throws his head back in triumph. “This is the best day.”

“Thought it was the worst?”

“Shut up and take me to bed, stud.”

“You got it, chief.” Benny hoists Dean, who wraps his legs around his husband’s waist, crashing their mouths together as Benny staggers down the hall. He drops Dean on the mattress and shoves him back into the pillows, then crawls up his body, caging him in with his thick arms.

“Oh, I like it when you take control,” Dean murmurs.

“I know ya do, darlin’,” Benny rumbles, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “Let's get this outta the way, yeah?” Benny murmurs as he starts loosening Dean’s tie. He pulls it off and unbuttons and Dean’s shirt slowly, kissing his way down Dean’s chest as he goes.

“Fair’s fair, Ben,” Dean pushes up Benny’s t-shirt to expose his chest. “Come on, take it off.”

“Pushy,” Benny scolds teasingly, but he tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. “That better?”

“Much,” Dean smirks appreciatively. “Come here; I wanna touch you,” Dean makes grabby hands.

“Oh really?” Benny raises an eyebrow. “What if I just wanna spoil you?” He grasps Dean’s wrists and pins them to the bed on either side of his head, then bends to continue working his mouth over Dean’s neck and jaw. Dean rolls his shoulders and tosses his head, reveling in the attention and his own inability to move. Benny kisses him deeply, their tongues pulsing and twisting together, then pulls away again abruptly.

“Why’d you stop?” Dean pouts.

“Just enjoyin’ the view,” Benny smiles, gazing at Dean affectionately. Dean rolls his eyes. “Don’t be like that, suga’. You’re beautiful. Y’oughta learn to accept it.” Dean rolls his eyes harder, and Benny shakes his head. “Someday I’ll get you to believe me, cher.”

“You’re being awful sappy for someone who’s supposed to be wearing me out.”

“Oh, ho, ho,” Benny growls and grins, pulling Dean’s shirt off the rest of the way roughly. With one hand, he pins Dean’s wrists tighter against the mattress, while he uses the other to start undoing Dean’s belt.

Benny quickly gets frustrated at only having the use of one hand and reaches behind Dean’s head for the under-bed restraint system. He pulls up the wrist straps and tenderly but firmly secures Dean’s hands on either side of his head. Dean tugs on the restraints, ensuring they are comfortable but will also hold him steadily in place. “Now I got my hands free and the real fun can start.” Benny grins lasciviously and starts kissing and licking his way down Dean’s body. Dean moans and tosses his head at the sensations, knowing he can do nothing to either help or hinder Benny’s progress.

When Benny gets to Dean’s midsection, he pauses a moment to kiss around his middle, sticking his tongue into Dean’s belly button to make him squirm, and kissing wetly down his treasure trail while he slowly undoes the fly of Dean’s slacks. “You,” he whispers gruffly, looking up at Dean who is staring intently at the top of Benny’s head, “are a feast, trèsor.” He peels Dean’s pants and boxers off, then kisses the inside of his right thigh, licking a stripe along where his leg connects to his body. “Fit for a king,” he mumbles into the skin of Dean’s left thigh, licking a matching stripe on that side. “And I am gonna enjoy every. single. taste,” he punctuates each word with a tiny kitten lick to Dean’s slit, taking him as deep as he can at the last word. Benny hums around Dean’s dick as Dean throws his head back and tears spring to his eyes in simultaneous relief and overstimulation. Benny bobs his head, deep throating Dean for a few seconds before he pulls off again and wraps his meaty fingers around Dean’s length, licking around the head while he pumps his fist at the base. When Dean’s thighs start trembling, Benny knows it’s time to stop if he wants to have any more fun. He places a quick kiss to the head of Dean’s cock before letting it go and running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs instead.

“Always loved these legs o’ yours,” he grins, gazing up and down them in appreciation. “So long and strong,” his hands never cease their movements, “and the way they bow out, like they’re always ready to spread for me.” At that, Benny grips each of Dean’s legs behind the knee and pushes them back so that Dean’s knees are pressed into his spread upper arms, and Benny can get a good look at him. “A feast fit for a king, trèsor. And I am _starving_ for you.” He bends forward to kiss Dean deeply once more before dropping back onto his heels to stare at the buffet spread before him. Dean’s chest is glistening with sweat, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, his hair a wreck from Benny’s giant paws roaming through it. But more than that, Benny loves the sight of Dean’s lower region. His cock standing tall and proud, begging for attention. His legs bent and spread so beautifully, quivering with the strain of holding themselves back with no hands to help them. His hole just waiting for Benny to lavish it with attention. “You’re pretty as a picture, cher,” Benny whispers before lying flat on his belly to get his face between Dean’s cheeks. He presses his hands to the backs of Dean’s thighs, finally giving him some relief from the strain of spreading himself wide without the use of his hands. Gripping Dean’s thighs so tightly he’s afraid he’ll leave marks, Benny presses forward, flattening his tongue and licking a broad swath up Dean’s entire crack, from tailbone to taint. Dean groans once more as Benny noses gently at his balls for a moment, kissing and licking them before turning his attention back to Dean’s hole.

Dean lets out a quiet groan as Benny’s tongue makes contact. Benny loves the musky taste and the small “yeah”s of encouragement Dean gives him with every broad-tongued swipe. He teases Dean, pointing his tongue, flicking and probing at him without ever actually breaching him, and Dean’s quiet whimpers grow in volume and pitch. When Benny finally pushes his tongue inside, he can actually feel the long, loud moan that Dean can’t hold back. Benny eats him out until he’s loose and wet with spit, then he reaches into the bedside table to pull out the lube. Dean takes advantage of the momentary reprieve, gasping and trying to catch his breath. Benny spreads a thin layer over the fingers of his right hand, then lies down on his belly and dives back in. His pointed tongue presses back into Dean’s hole, and this time he slides his index finger alongside it. Dean moans as Benny runs his finger along the inside of his rim, dragging it from beside his tongue, underneath, and up the other side. He tips his head back and forth to give Dean the twisting sensation he loves, then shoves his tongue in as far as he can, tasting deep one last time before switching to just his fingers. He presses a kiss to Dean’s rim before sitting up and swiping his left hand over his mouth and beard, clearing away the lube and saliva that have gathered there.

“Mmmm,” he hums happily.

“Sated?” Dean asks, cocking his eyebrow and smirking.

“Oh, cher, you know I can never get enough o’ that. You’re too good.”

“Then why don’t you come up here and let me have a taste?” Dean leans forward, bringing his head and shoulders off the bed, straining to reach Benny with his mouth.

With a groan of arousal, Benny surges forward, pressing his mouth to Dean’s and thrusting his tongue roughly inside. Dean moans deep in his throat at the taste of himself on Benny’s tongue. They work their lips together frantically while Dean struggles against the restraints, dying to get his hands on his husband. Benny chuckles against Dean’s mouth at his eagerness and works with one hand to free him while he uses the other to start pumping his finger in and out of Dean at a steady pace. Dean moans again, lifting his hips and squeezing around Benny’s finger, desperate for more.

As soon as one hand is free, Dean scrabbles at the other buckle, frantic in his quest to put his hands on his man. Once he has the use of both arms, he runs his hands up the back of Benny’s neck and into his hair, pulling him closer so he can kiss him more deeply. “I love tasting myself on you,” he pants into Benny’s open mouth.

Benny chuckles again. “So vain,” he teases.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Dean demands, groping Benny’s denim-clad ass.

“Why don’t you take ‘em off?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Dean grins as he fumbles with Benny’s belt and fly. Benny helps him along, peeling his jeans and underwear down his legs and adding them to the pile on the floor.

“That better?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean looks hungrily at Benny’s flushed, enormous cock.

“You like what you see?”

“Always.”

“Better get you ready if you’re gonna take all that, huh?”

“Oh God, _please_ ,” Dean begs.

Benny shoves his finger back inside roughly, and Dean hisses through his teeth. He works it in and out a few times, then slides another in and starts twisting them as he pumps in and out of Dean’s body. Dean digs his heels into the mattress, getting the leverage he needs to fuck himself onto Benny’s hand. When three of Benny’s thick fingers are pressing and twisting inside of him, he starts to whimper and thrust more frantically, silently asking Benny for more.

“Alrigh’, cher, settle down; I’m almost there,” Benny soothes, using his free hand to slick up his cock. He kneels between Dean’s legs and guides his cock forward with one hand while slowly drawing the fingers of his other hand out.

“Ohhh, _God_ ,” Dean whispers at the overlapping sensations of cock and fingers stretching his hole. Benny’s fingers slip free, and he swipes his hand across the sheet to clean it before running it through Dean’s hair and kissing him deeply. He presses forward until he’s seated, balls-deep, and then rests his forehead against Dean’s for a moment, catching his breath and letting Dean adjust. At a slight nod from Dean, Benny starts slowly rocking his hips back and forth, pulling out just an inch or two before pressing in as deep as he can again.

“Oh, cher, you feel so good,” Benny rumbles, scraping his beard against Dean’s cheek.

“Love you filling me up, Benny Bear,” Dean pants quietly, locking his heels behind Benny’s back so he can try to take him even deeper.

“Love fillin’ you up, cher. Love the way you take me all in, so good,” Benny licks into Dean’s open mouth and bites at his bottom lip.

“Love your big fuckin’ cock,” Dean grits out, rocking his own hips in time with Benny’s.

Benny groans, never able to control himself when Dean starts to talk dirty.

“Come on, Benny. _Fuck me._ Make me forget how bad this day was. Make me forget my own fuckin’ _name_ ,” Dean growls.

“You want it rough, cher?” Dean nods defiantly. “Oh, I’ll give it to ya’ rough,” Benny grins devilishly. He pulls out suddenly, manhandling Dean until he’s on all fours, then he lines up and plows back into him. Dean tosses his head back and cries out in mixed pain and pleasure, and Benny picks up the pace, slamming his hips into Dean repeatedly.

Dean’s teeth are rattling, his whole body jostled by the force of Benny’s movements. He slams a hand against the headboard to steady himself and gain some leverage to push back and meet each of Benny’s thrusts.

“Say my name, cher.” Benny slaps his ass once, hard. “Say it!”

“Ohhh, Benny. Oh, _God_ , Benny. Oh, _fuck! Benny!_ ” Dean shouts.

“That’s right, cher,” Benny growls. Without breaking pace, he reaches underneath to take Dean in hand, squeezing him hard and thumbing over the head, just the way he knows will make Dean come apart. “That’s it,” he whispers, squeezing his hand to match the pulsing of Dean’s orgasm. “That’s good. You’ve earned that, cher.” He continues milking him, his own cock thrilling as Dean clenches and spasms around him. Dean squeezes him hard, and Benny follows him over the edge with a loud grunt. He slumps onto his belly, squashing Dean into the mattress until Dean starts elbowing at him and grumbling.

Benny rolls onto his back and lies, panting, his giant arms spread wide and Dean curled against his side, still breathing heavily. He wraps his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulls him in to kiss the top of his head. “My, but you are good, cher,” he sighs happily.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Dean smirks, his voice rough.

They lie in silence for a while, catching their breath, coming down from their shared high, content to just be with one another and maintain physical contact. Gradually, Dean’s breathing evens out and he starts to drift between wakefulness and sleep. “Unh-unh,” Benny murmurs, jiggling his shoulder. “You can’t go fallin’ asleep on me now. I got a coconut pork loin that’ll be ready in 10 minutes.”

“Mmmmm, don’t wanna get up,” Dean pouts.

Benny rolls his eyes. “How ‘bout this, cher? I’m gonna go get washed up and get dinner finished. How ‘bout I run you a bath and you can soak for a while, relax, while I get things together? Then I’ll bring in some trays and we can pretend it’s room service. Sound good?”

“Sounds awesome,” Dean mumbles, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow.

“Great,” Benny slides to the edge of the bed and sits up. “You want jets?”

“Do we have any of those sandalwood bath bombs left?”

“I think there’s one, yeah.”

“No jets then. I want that.”

“You got it, chief,” Benny snags his underwear off the floor and walks to the en suite. He starts the water running in the tub and then rinses off in the sink, washing his hands and wiping himself down. He drops Dean’s requested bath melt in the water, then pulls on his underwear and walks back into the bedroom. “Alright, chief. You’ve got a Lush bath waiting for you, and I’m gonna go fetch your dinner. Don’t you go fallin’ asleep on me now.”

Dean hums with closed eyes but starts to pull himself into an upright position. “You spoil me, Benny Bear,” he smiles sleepily and kisses Benny gently on the lips.

“You know it suga,” Benny grins and slaps Dean’s ass. “Now get movin’ before the tub overflows.”

“Aye aye, cap’n,” Dean quips as he scurries through the door.

***

Dean steps into the warm bathroom, grateful as always for the heated tile floor. He breathes deeply, inhaling the scents of vanilla, sandalwood, and lemon. He thinks fondly on that fateful day three years ago when Charlie dragged him into a Lush store, swearing it wasn’t just for women. Shampoo, beard wash, bath bombs – she convinced him to try them all. He came home ready to argue, expecting to have to justify his purchases to Benny, but after a particularly frisky soak with Dean and a Floating Island bath melt, Benny was sold too.

Dean takes a deep breath, appreciating the warmth and the steam, letting the stressors of the day melt out of his body. He makes a pit stop at the sink to wipe off the spunk from between his legs, queues up his “relax” playlist on his phone, and then slips into the tub. As the strains of “The Rain Song” start playing, he luxuriates in the smells and the sensations, feeling relaxed and fulfilled from being lavished with Benny’s attention. He lays back, wets a cloth, and wrings it out to drape over his eyes, then drops his head back to doze. His mind wanders, and he thinks about how much he loves Benny, about how much Benny loves him, the warmth of the water surrounding his body, how grateful he is for a good husband who loves him well and is an amazing cook to boot. He feels relaxed and happy, and loses himself in the music, his shitty day totally forgotten.

***

Benny pads down the hall in his underwear, pausing to stretch by the bay window in the living room just because he knows it will piss off the nosy neighbors. Going into the kitchen, he turns off the oven and grabs a pair of mitts from the counter so he can pull out the roast. While it rests, he spoons off some of the rendered fat and sautés some fresh green beans in it. He whistles softly to himself while he grabs some plates and puts them in the still-warm oven to heat up. Once everything is finished, he pulls out some breakfast trays and loads them up. Tucking a bottle of chilled Riesling under his arm, he hauls everything back to their bedroom to set up camp for the evening.

He sets the trays and the wine on the dresser and gets to work stripping and re-making the bed. When everything is smooth, he sets out the trays and puts the wine on the bedside table. He can hear “Going to California” playing in the bathroom and he smiles fondly. Even Dean’s “relax” playlist is filled with Skynrd and Zep, one of the many thing he loves about his husband. He slips quietly into the bathroom, leaning down to run a hand through Dean’s hair and murmuring along with the music, “Someone told me there’s a boy out there with love in his eyes and flowers in his hair.” Dean pulls the washcloth back and rolls his eyes at Benny for changing the pronouns. Benny shrugs unapologetically. “Everythin’s ready when you are, chief.”

Dean sighs. A warm bath, dinner in bed, a handsome and caring man to wait on him hand and foot … He can hardly believe this is his life. Benny gives him a hand out of the tub and wraps him up in a fluffy towel. He turns off his playlist, gets dried off, and puts on his robe; then Benny leads him by the hand back to their bed. He notes that Benny has put on fresh linens, hit the dimmer switch so the light is ambient, and pulled up the Netflix main page. Dinner is laid out prettily on the bed, and the remote is on his pillow. “Well, you thought of everything, didn’t you?” Dean smiles, leaning in to kiss Benny softly.

“Tried to,” Benny smiles back. “Dinner, entertainment… Wasn’t sure if you’d be in the mood for action or comedy, though; thought I’d just let you pick somethin’ out.”

They sit cross-legged in their respective spots on the bed, and Benny serves up everything onto their warmed plates. Dean groans in amazement at the food. “You know coconut pork is my favorite. It’s almost – _almost_ ,” he wags his finger, “better than sex.”

Benny laughs. “As long as it ain’t too close a race, I won’t be offended.”

“Don’t worry, babe. Nothin’s better than you,” Dean winks. “So how was your day?” he asks, tucking into his pork and rice.

“Pretty good, actually. Cain and I are still workin’ on the Talbot house. Those people have more money than they know what to do with. They’ve changed the blueprints for the second story three times now. Cain’s hair was brown when we started this project. Four months in, and I’m pretty sure it’s mostly gray. It oughta be stark white by the time we’re finished with construction.” He laughs genially. “Colette came by with a picnic to try and soothe him this afternoon. She brought some of her cherry tarts.” Dean groans with jealousy. “Don’ worry, suga. I got the recipe from her this time. I’ll make you some.”

“Mmmm… Why are you so good to me?” Dean sighs.

“’cos you’re worth it,” Benny answers honestly, and Dean blushes and ducks his head.

They eat in comfortable silence for a while, savoring the meal and each other’s company.

“This is kinda like our honeymoon,” Dean says suddenly.

“Yeah, it is,” Benny agrees. They sigh fondly as each of their minds are filled with memories of their time in Thailand. The sweet and spicy dishes, the amazing room service at the Library Hotel, their elephant ride to the Na Muang waterfall, hot nights and lazy sex in the humid air.

Benny sets his tray on the floor and sighs, relaxing back against his pillows. Dean fills a second plate and digs in.

“How do you pack it all away?” Benny asks. “Where do you put it?”

“I do cardio,” Dean says, the “duh” unspoken. “You could eat like this too if you would quit smoking and join me sometimes.” He smirks playfully.

“I can eat like it anyway; I just look like me then,” Benny laughs and pats his belly.

“I like the way you look,” Dean says earnestly, placing his hand over Benny’s.

“I’m glad,” Benny smiles.

Dean finally finishes his plate and leans across Benny to peek over the edge of the bed. “Whatcha doin’?” Benny asks.

“Looking for dessert,” Dean says, with a look to indicate that this should be obvious.

“I thought we had dessert first,” Benny jokes, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s very sweet, and I do appreciate it, but I have had a shitty day, and I want _pie_ ,” Dean grumps.

“Alright, ya big baby,” Benny teases. “Lucky for you, Miss Colette sent an extra cherry tart home for ya. I’ve got it warmin’ in the oven.”

“Yes!” Dean fist pumps and starts to clamber off the bed.

“Hang on, cher,” Benny places a hand on Dean’s leg to still him. “I’ll go grab it; why don’t you pick out somethin’ to watch instead?” He tosses Dean the remote and goes to the kitchen. He puts a scoop of homemade vanilla ice cream on the tart and brings it back to find that Dean has switched from Netflix to Amazon and pulled up _Vikings_.

Benny fake pouts, “I know you only wanna watch it ‘cos you think Ragnar is hot.”

“Maybe that’s true, but your eyes are bluer,” Dean says and bats his lashes.

Benny kisses him in concession and they settle in to watch. Dean runs commentary throughout the episodes, talking about how he doesn’t trust Rollo and how he would have killed himself if he was Siggy’s daughter and had to fuck that ugly old man. Benny laughs. “I’ll bear that in mind as I gracefully age,” he snarks.

“You’ll never look like that,” Dean pacifies. “You’re gonna be hot forever.”

“Why, thank you for the vote of confidence, cher,” Benny drapes his arm around Dean’s shoulders.

“Anytime,” Dean snuggles in close.

They finish the wine while they watch two more episodes, then Benny realizes that Dean is falling asleep. He gently reaches across his husband to grab the remote and turn the tv off.

“I was watching that,” Dean grumbles without opening his eyes.

“It’ll be there tomorrow, suga,” Benny kisses his temple and tucks the blankets around him. He climbs out of bed and takes the dishes and leftovers to the kitchen to put them all away. He makes sure all the lights are off and the doors are locked, then he comes back and snuggles into bed with Dean, spooning him close to his chest as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
